legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stacy Hirano
Stacy Hirano, often nicknamed "Stace" by Candace, is the best friend of Candace Flynn. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone. The Miracle Elite Storyline History before LOTM Tuxedo Lovelace bump into Stacy until his parent adopted her along with othe characters. Tuxedo had pleased Her to live with him as a his foster sister. She was impressed with his request. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu coming soon. P Team and Miracle Elite Heroes Vs Fatman's Forces coming soon... LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Tuxedo and gang takeoff is so fast and clumsy it causes a car accident below on the streets. On the way they make connections with an airliner plane also en route to Australia and fall asleep in the plane's cargo holder. When the plane gets to Australia, Wilbur flies the mice out and into a little airport where a kangaroo mouse named Jake works. A Christmas Bizarro coming soon... Meister of War Terra grew so boredand calling her crew. She announced them that She wants to see The Helper squad again. She called Knuckles on the phone. After her phone call She found her son Robby was Kidnapped by Black Mask. After Robby was safe and Black Mask retreated, Stacy suggested that They are going to help Knuckles and his friends. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour She and Raziel joined Zick to help Bender and Slade on a quest to defeat BlackGarurumon and Mr. Sinister though she does wonder why include her though Isabella and Phineas state she is their friend. On The Mountain Island, Stacy doesn't exactly disagree with Isabella's simple methods and agrees to a hover vechile useage. After J.O tells the crew of the base's destruction, Stacy asks what it did it and gets a bit scared when she learns it was Predaking. Afterwards she helps Kid, Makoto and Twilight with their heist and catch White Wolf. Stacy is then seen conversing with Skipper and the others regarding Twilight and Skipper with magic and trying to bring back to life Kowalski, Private and Rico. Stacy also sees firsthand the next advancement of Isabella's mutantism. Her with Dr.Manhtaan, Raizel and Phineas go after Valtor and Bloom for the last piece of the treasure Castlevania style. Zick calls up Strange and Samson who inform them of their new problems. Though they also notice Predaking is around.Stacy goes with Cruger and helps him chase down the Blackgurumon members and save Grey and Carl.Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. She arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't posiosned.Raziel, Zick and Stacy join the now teenaged Stardash, Discord and Mr.Gold on their side of the mission in the sand lands. Stacy joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Stacy and Tombo work together to deal with Pretorius of the Neo Umbrella Corps. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Rapheal Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood , Rainbow Haywood, The Element Empire, Dark Gabriel, Ivy, Demyx, The P Team, Shadowness, Terra, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Chun li, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, Blurr, Oswald the Black Knight, Xigbar, Gatomon, Xaldin, Vexx, Kitana, Ezekeil Zick, Kohaku, Sokka, Splosion Man, Yuffie, The Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Purple People Eater, Polka, The Grinch, The Abominable Snowmonster, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Suki Cruger, Starkkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enimies: ??? Enimies: Dormammu and his gang, Fatman, Saddam Hussein, The Music Meister, Dr. Bad Boon, El Malefico, Mechanical Genie, Red Squirrel, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil Relationship Candace Flynn She and Candace are the best of friends. They are usually seen talking to each other on their cellphones or hanging out in Candace's room. Phineas and Ferb Stacy is friendly around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, the water slide at Big Ben and the spa. Coltrane Stacy first encounters Coltrane, the bass player in Jeremy's band, during their concert at the Summer Festival. During their performance of "Do Nothing Day", she and Coltrane are shown to be smiling at each other in a way very similar to how Candace and Jeremy are smiling at each other in the same scene. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Stacy and Coltrane dancing. The two later formally introduce themselves to each other at the summer rock camp where Coltrane works as an instructor. They immediately show mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during The Baljeatles' concert and holding hands afterward. ("The Baljeatles"). She was happy for receiving a call from him in "Candace Gets Busted". They are also seen dancing together in "Happy New Year!". Coltrane mentioned Stacy being his girlfriend in "Mandace". Perry the Platypus In "Happy Birthday, Isabella", Stacy witnesses Perry and Doofenshmirtz in battle and learns that Perry is a secret agent. Perry shows her the O.W.C.A. pamphlet which informs her that if an agent's host family learns of their pet's dual identity, they must have their memory erased, or else the pet be relocated to a new host family. However, Stacy convinces Perry to let her keep her memory on the technicality that she is not a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. They agree to keep her knowledge of him as an agent secret from the O.W.C.A. and the Flynn-Fletchers. The Miracle Elite Stacy Hirano is a main member and one of the founder of the team. She is also the second in command with Raziel, Xigbar, and Gatomon. Raziel In The Miracle Elite Adventures, He is a baby father of Robby and Dennis Hirano. after he impregnated her accidently during his encounter with Dormamu. Gallery Don't_Even_Blink_title_card.jpg Hole_in_one,_I_mean_goal,_I_mean....jpg Meatloaf_Surprise_Image43.jpg Stacy_as_Dr._Watson.png StacyGivesAdvice.png Stacy's_Aglet_Awareness_ribbon.jpg Stacy's_overkill,_out_to_kill_look.jpg tumblr_m5rcephcs21r99bw1o1_1280.png Stacy_feeling_like_a_third_wheel.png Candace,_which_hat .jpg raziel_and_stacy_s_wedding_by_william125-d5glays.png Razeil_X_Stacy.jpg at2d_1_by_spongey444-d48o255.png have_a_cookie_by_spongey444-d3j9a3p.png stacy_hirano_by_senajsivart-d498rkg.png Stacy_in_SBTY.jpg Stacy_Meatloaf.jpg Stacy_on_the_couch.JPG Stacy_ventana.jpg Stacy_reassures.jpg Stacy_distracted.jpg Stacy_about_to_read.png Elementary18.jpg Elementary21.jpg Elementary29.jpg Stacy_Reads_Panphlet.png Stacy_Screams.png Stacy_takes_a_swing.jpg Stacy_up_to_golf_and_to_bat.jpg Stacy_Watches_The_Grievence.png Stacyeatrice.png Stacy_talks_about_the_Midsummer's_Festival.jpg FYIO_Stacy's_Color_Code.png Stacy_excited.PNG Stacy_in_Chez_Platypus.png Stacy_reading_Teen_Preen_-_cropped.png No_one_suspects_a_thing.png Stacy with pocket watch.jpg Candace screaming from Stacy's phone yet again.jpg Stay_Down_Breakfast.jpg The_Klimpaloon_Ultimatum_title_card.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Phineas and Ferb universe Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Humans Category:Partner Category:Husband and Wife Category:Second in Command Category:Mother of Hero Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Deuteragonists Category:Major Characters Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Mother of Villain Category:The Miracle Elite Founders Category:The Hirano Family Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Leading Ladies